This invention relates generally to fishing equipment, and more particularly the invention relates to a fishing-rod holder and alarm.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,185 discloses a simple and rugged fishing alarm for attaching on a fishing rod and responding to the pull of a fish on the fishing line. Prior art cited during prosecution of the patent application discloses alarm devices built into fishing-rod holders. Attention is directed specifically to Karr U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,720; Kovacs U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,125; and Pientrenka U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,126, in which alarms are actuated by the pivoting of the fishing rod mounted in the holder. Also known are fishing-rod holders specifically designed for mounting on fishing boats.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,453 discloses an improved and versatile fishing rod holder including a holster which readily accommodates both conventional fishing rods and reels and rods with spinning reels. A mount is provided which can provide gunwale, turret, rail and clamp attachment. An audio and visual alarm means integral with the holster responds to pivoting of the holster on the mount. Tension adjustment and pivot angle adjustment are provided in the holster and mount.